Live on for me
by Leliel
Summary: Vincent takes a trip to The City of Ancients by a bidding voice in his mind... Vincent/Aeris One shot! NOT an Aeris ressurection Fic- Sorry people...


Beautiful fire emerald eyes glistened in the night as she headed towards the City of Ancients. She held her hands to her heart and silently cried for her dark angel. She closed her eyes and fell on her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. 

'I'm so sorry Vincent…' She choked a sob back 'I told you I would never leave… but… the planet says otherwise… If I don't do this, all of us will die, even you… I'm so sorry my dark angel… My heart…It hurts…' 

And the girl wavering, stood up, wiped her tears, and made her way toward the City. 

**_Live on for me _**

By Leliel   
_"Why should I let go of you,   
If letting go of you,   
Is the end of my life also?"   
-Vincent Valentine_

A cool breeze blew as untidy raven hair danced beautifully around a staid man of twenty-seven years. His battered crimson bandana was trying its best to seize the hair and calm it, but it was a losing battle. His sleek crimson eyes, indecipherable, masked his remorse and hate, calmly gazed out on the deck of the Highwind. His mouth was covered by a cloak, and expression unreadable. He was a thin man, looking terribly frail, but a deep, evil ancient essence around him told otherwise. His arms were crossed and settled on the railing. He turned around briefly when he heard soft footsteps coming in his direction. 

Tifa Lockhart stepped out onto the deck, and smiled softly at Vincent. 

"Vincent, we're about ready to get off, alright?" She scooted closer to Vincent, seeing his closest expression to pained, and hesitating, patted him on the shoulder. "Don't brood, Vincent. She wouldn't want you to do that, would you?" 

Vincent politely nodded and watched Tifa smile brightly and walk out. 

"My angel wouldn't want me to brood…" Vincent mumbled "She was so… optimistic and cheery, even when she…" He stopped, not finding the heart to finish. He almost laughed, but caught himself. "This was all caused from my own son… The one I failed to protect… Such a peculiar sense of dejavu" 

He killed his own son...   
Sighing softly, he exited the top deck and walked quietly entering the cockpit and stood right before the door. As he clasped the doorknob, he pondered where to go. A soft whisper in his mind begged him somewhere…Somewhere important. The incoherent mumbling slowly grew clearer, and the voice chanted; 

'The city of Ancients...' 

Vincent's eyes narrowed. He told himself he would never go there again… But he would pay respects to his beloved. He unconsciously let out a depressed sigh, and opened the door to the main room. 

He saw Yuffie looking relieved, probably to get off of the Highwind; her air sickness always got the better of her. She was going to be the ruler of Wutai, once she learned to listen to her father's wise words. 

Tifa and Cloud were talking softly about where to go. Their love was radiating from them. 

Barret looked calm, but ready to jump off the Highwind if it was to get to his daughter quicker. 

Nanaki looked determined, most likely ready to take the challenge of being the protector of Cosmo Canyon. 

Cait Sith was on shutdown, slumped in a corner, probably going to be picked up by Reeve. 

Cid was smoking, as usual. He had the look of a man who defeated death, but had something to look foreword to in his life. 'Shera' was written all over his face. 

The whole AVALANCHE group looked up and Vincent, all of them looking somehow relieved that he didn't throw himself off of the Highwind. Vincent had been acting more depressing after Aeris death- Everyone was, but it affected him most... And only Tifa knew everything. 

"Okay *$&%*$*&%^#$@, where the &@** is everyone &#*@*!% going?" 

"Kalm." Three voices chorused. 

"Wu…ugh…Wutai!" Yuffie choked out, nauseated. 

"…." Cait Sith was silent 

"Cosmo Canyon." Nanaki barked proudly. 

"Icicle Inn." Vincent mumbled quietly. 

At the corner of his eye, Vincent saw Tifa look at him with sympathy that he did not deserve. 

Cid nodded, grunted, and walked out of the room into the front room. 

The Highwind dropped off everyone, and the AVALANCHE was disbanded.

* * *

Vincent found himself in the cold, icy plains near Icicle Inn. He trudged the whole way, climbing over rocks and walking over the thick snow. He tripped and fell a few times, rolling until he hit something. He continued this for a few days; He couldn't see where he was heading. He was gradually getting weaker, his demons were trying to hold him back, which made him push foreword more determined then before. He fell one last time, and lay still, breathing very slightly. 

It started to snow, and soft, pure white snowflakes softly rained from the sky, icy tears from the soft flurry of clouds. He felt a soft light etching on his body, begging him to move a little further. Butterfly touches caressed his cheek, and he looked up at his angel. She smiled, and mouthed, "I'll meet you there, my dark angel" and disappeared without a trace. The light slowly returned to normal, and he blinked several times to see if it was an illusion. 

He grunted aggravatingly, pushed himself up, shivered involuntary, and without his usual grace, he staggered to the edge of town, and then fell, again. He didn't notice a small band of children screaming for their mothers, that a man is hurt, and he needs help. All he noticed it that his angel came for him when he needed her, and he would come for her. Even if he had to face death, he would come for her. He failed once, and would not again.

* * *

He slowly opened his eyes a few minutes later, when actually days passed, and found himself in an inn. He groaned and tried to get up, but a sharp pain came from everywhere on his body, except his claw, which he took notice was very battered, dents were everywhere. He sighed, and laid back. 

He was in the Inn for a few months, mending his wounds and frostbite. His demons somehow took away his immunity to cold. This was not a good thing. When he was able to move and was strong enough to travel to the City of Ancients, he paid the innkeeper, and left. He borrowed a chocobo, a sleek black one whose name was "Sylph." He traveled toward Bone Village. He blindly went, irritation spread over his handsome features when something came in his way. He went through the sleeping forest, and entered the City of Ancients.

* * *

**_The mirror that reveals my dreams_**

His footsteps echoed and broke the silence in the ancient place. He heard a soft singing, and looked around, and detecting it came from the lake, the altar where His angel died… His angel… 

**_Raises my spirits unnoticed_**

Vincent ran blindly, jumping over stones and buildings, and saw her. 

**_ When it's said "it's possible to go anywhere,"_**

She had the same beautiful shimmering brown hair, but it was let down, not in her trademark braid. Her pink dress was gone, replaced by a beautiful white bridal dress. She was sitting and looking sorrowfully on the water. She looked up, and smiled at Vincent. 

**_My fragmented wishes are marked entirely in gray_**

"My dark angel… You came for me…" She whispered softly, and stood up. She crossed her arms over her bosom and rocked herself, and angelic white wings burst out of her back. "I knew you would see my spirit off…" 

**_The swaying flames paint my dreams tonight_**

"No!" Vincent cried, and ran and grabbed her hand. "I'm not letting this chance go! Please, angel, come with me!" He shook terribly, and looked up at her with his longing crimson eyes. Emerald met Ruby. She cried, her diamond tears creating ripples in the crystal blue water. 

**_The tip of your brush isn't dried up?_**

"Let me go, Vincent. Find happiness without me." 

**_ The blue sky can be seen if you open your blue umbrella_**

"I cannot! You are my happiness! You are the light that shines my path!" 

**_That isn't good? The canvas is yours_**

"I am not anymore. I want you to find something to live for, Vincent. I know you love me, and only me. I cannot stay with you, as much as I wish to." She closed her eyes and took a shaky breath. "Let me go. You will live on, but please… Don't forget me…" 

**_I'll abandon time as I hold a white flag overhead_**

"Why should I let go of you, if letting go of you is the end of my life also?" 

**_In order for deep red to invite the matador now_**

"Please Vincent… Don't make this any harder… Let go… Remember when we first met?"

* * *

**_Colors fade under a fluorescent lamp_**

A timid young girl shook behind a tall boy with raven hair. His crystal blue eyes where set with determination, a bokken in his hand. He was surrounded by 'jocks in the making'. The boys were picking on the girl when he came by, so he thought to stop them. He moved fast, hitting them on the back of the head, where there would be bruises in the morning. When they all retreated, he turned to the girl. 

**_ On the black and white of the chessboard, we met by chance_**

"Hey… Are you alright?" 

"Oh! Yea… Thanks to you!" A small blush crept to her cheeks. 

"Well… It was nothing. My name is Vincent. You're name is?" 

"A… Ae … Aerith!" 

"Well, nice to meet you Aerith. I hope to meet you later…" 

He turned and bent down to pick up his bokken. He smiled at her, and turned to walk away. 

"W…wait!" 

Vincent turned around, looking surprised. 

"You…You can see me at the old church!" 

He smiled brighter, waved, and walked away, disappearing. 

**_The time we lost our way, we nestled close_**

They met many times after that day. A few years later, Vincent told her that he was going to become a Turk. 

**_ Do you recall that month?_**

"It's my dream, Aerith. I'll see you again- I promise." 

"But Vincent! What if you get killed…?" 

"I won't, Aerith. This is ME we're talking about now." 

**_Watching the orange colors of the setting sun with you was wonderful_**

They both laughed one last time. 

"I'll see you later, Vincent." 

"I will too. Have I ever told you you're the best friend a guy could get?" 

"Too many times, Vincent!" 

"Aerith...?" 

"Yeah Vincent?" 

"Can I get a goodbye kiss?" 

"Vincent!!!" 

"Please?" 

"Oh alright..." 

**_ Your mouth was an origin of catastrophe_**

She stood on her tippy toes and gave Vincent a quick kiss on the lips. 

"Happy?" She blushed cutely 

"Yeah. See you, one last time..." 

**_Black clothes are only worn when praying for the deceased_**

He waved goodbye, and walked away, going to the upper levels- To ShinRA.

* * *

"I remember…" 

**_The mark of rouge leaves behind deep red purposely_**

" Did you know you stole my first kiss? You didn't even remember me when we took you out of that coffin. Ten years, I waited Vincent…" 

"Did you love me even then?" 

"I did, but I thought I didn't… That's the only reason why I became Zack's girlfriend… Oh Vincent…." 

**_In myself, I see no dreams, like unpainted pictures_**

"I didn't love you like that either… Or at least, I thought I did… When I stayed in that coffin, Lucrecia was the last thing on my mind…" 

**_How many times must I fill this canvas?_**

"Vincent… This hurts… Please… For me… Let go…" 

**_I'll abandon time as I hold a white flag overhead_**

"I will for you, Aerith…" 

**_I am your unknown color now_**

Vincent loosened his grip on her arm, and then fully let her go. She smiled brilliantly at him one last time, flew up a few feet. Soft sakura blossoms and pure white rose petals flew around her, and then she disappeared when the Lifestream took her. Vincent caught some petals, and looked at them. He then looked at the water he was stepping on, and truly smiled for the first time in ten years. 

_"I will live on for you, my angel…"_

He turned around, his cape flowing, and walked back onto land. He turned around and wiped water from his face… Tears? 

_"I promise…"_

* * *

Hello everyone! This is the LONGEST chapter I have EVER wrote!(which is quite pitiful ^^;;;) Please review! 

Oh yea... 

Final Fantasy seven does NOT belong to me, but this concept does ^^ 

Colors by Hikaru Utada is not mine either.... 

If you have questions, please don e-mail me, my e-mail isnt working ^^;;; CIAO! Leliel 

PS; I know I messed up their ages ^^;;; 


End file.
